Simon's Off Duty
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Hi folks! I'm actually pressing a rumour that one of these titles I made will also be available on a book to expand the reputation to fanbase around and sensible suggestion to support the 'real' creators. However, an untold story I have to know this when Simon sadly move away from the house he thought that Dave grounds him. Try to find out from here, believers 'cause this is it.


**Simon's Off Duty**

It was an uncertainity day in the high school. Derek has Simon's mathematic book as The Chipmunks were chasing him off. He also getting so much trouble with his classmates too, although he don't see someone is in front of his sight – Miss Smith!

After being sent to the principal's office and explain him everything, she giving a mutual suggestion that not having trouble with Simon again, but for a while, he got suspended for a month. Derek only understands his own ego and leaves out of the room in dissatisfaction. "And for your information, Simon." He said, "I played you a fair and square long enough to defeat you until your score will turned into triple F. So you better get out of the sight, buster!"

At the house, Simon explained Dave what happened.

"Simon?! Are you still bullying with your classmates again? What's wrong with your face?"

"Yeah." He touches the eyefolded and hurts. "Aww! Just a surprise…"  
"Oh, this is bad than how it's gonna feared in my mind, Simon. To think all of your classmates nearby you, are you still being fight over yet?"  
"That's not true, Dave." He replied. "It's Derek!"  
"For the last time, avoid it while you can!" Dave is talking lots of it about the problems. "…But after all that, you're scorched?!"  
"Uhh… what was that again?"

Few minutes after Dave's berate with Simon as it going back to the bedroom, where Alvin always irritates him while he was only convince him. He felt very cross to him, somehow.

"Nu-uh!" Simon once again covering his ears, "I don't want to hear anymore nonsenses. _Take me out to the ballgame! Take me out to the ballgame! Take me out to the…_"

The next morning, Simon is brushing his teeth in the morning while noticing the sink is instead sprayed fiercely right on his face.

"Oh son of a Miller." He murmured as he stern back on Alvin when he's laughing.

A prank continues when Simon going to the basement, this time, made the steps slippery. Another is what turn out to be more annoying is shaking two soda bottles from the fridge.

With now return to the living room, Alvin is still laughing in front of him, as Simon looking very furious.

"How many times I telling you to not doing this, already!"

"Simon, I'm just try to help you feel better."  
"I _am _better, man! You are look serious to make me. And with all for that happen you still keep your way with the flying squirrel attack patterns in front of me, after all this time you still don't get it?"  
"Hehehe." He snickered nervously.  
"Don't 'hehehe' me, Alvin! I've been told you almost ten times, and you screw it already up! That's it, for an exchange to play on me, what I guess is Derek will be sorry he mess with me again. When you, you should dig it already when I'm gone far away from you for one week. I have no time with you anymore tomfoolery once nobody can get me."  
"Whatever! I always been pretty much ready to tick you off." He cringes as Simon wrapping up the stuffs into the bag before leaving out of the room. "Hey, maybe you can listen to my songs when you change your mind. But now, you already be a good goner. Pin from the back, you know? This would be help you while you're gone. Until you finally make peace with us, then see how it should be! Alright, go on, buzz off! Get out of here! Nobody works for me either!"

Simon leaves the house, without any reason to anyone he believes. He bids goodbye on his thought for his specimen tests, conducted vials, and many inventions. Believing in all this happened, when he waiting for the taxi. Nevertheless, he bears his memory at a time with his brothers without reason when become clever guy. He was doubtful as it to be more than just hopelessly depression. Only what justify inside his head is, to have to start over due his own pity. Some say there can be one question sticked on his truth: is Simon would have to going back with the family from another day as long as his temper controls everything and worrying with his brothers again?

It seems that he was already far away from home, somewhere in the deep forest on the national park nearby, far away from urbanization town. Simon takes a long break (and not going to school) while he is remininsce his first born when he saw a similar tree that has been cut down for ten years. They are fallen victims of the singing faction that day he was with Dave. Might worth his regrets from any of such timeless memories. "I think I were, Dave." He wonders. "But not today."

Apparently, he didn't so persists when the campers or picnic areas served, so he decide to reside from the site at the hill for about two miles from here. Once he gets there, he preparing his bonfire by having woods nearby him and two ignition devices: steel and flint, which is scrape both utilities to ignite the fire on it. He open the science fiction book and read it by himself as the night comes. Lonely, but feels comfortable. Without his parents, he don't look like a 'bug' anymore.

Tomorrow morning, Alvin's mood become desperated due to Simon's clear out of the member when Theodore try to lectures him, but he says nothing. In the school, he still far behind from his seat until he find the photo book that was inside on his bag.

_Though you're far away from home, where the cold and lonely roam.  
Don't forget the setting sun shines on everyone, and you'll never be alone._

_You'd give everything you own, saddle blanket, rope and coat.  
To be sitting by your side, right at Christmas time, and you'll never be alone._

_Riding life months on an end. Is sure to set you thinking too much.  
Been so long I can't remember when, the last time I felt your touch._

_Though you're aching to my head. She loves you more than you will know.  
Tell me you look ready well, don't forget to say that you'll never be alone._

At the forest, Simon's camp site, he suddenly felt sorrowful when he found the photo book that shows his good times with his brothers and his father.

"What have I done? I am a burdensome diligent brother! I've been so long to teach Alvin a lesson, I gotta get back and tell them I'm sorry!" Simon then packing in quickly to set out his journey back to the home where he lies there. But not starting to worry too much, when the taxi goes by in a fast speed. Luckily, he got the hook rope to catch up with them.

Theodore still have another for Alvin to lecture, only this time, after school.

"Tell me, Alvin. Why are you look sad?"

"I have been so hard to push Simon until he get out of the house." Replied Alvin. "This is what happen when I taught him like… eh, snitch, like a last time."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Alvin!" It looks like Jeanette had along the way, looking much crosser. "He's not snitch than you've imagined. Simon calls me on the phone last night when he gets lost in the forest, I mean, maybe he's camping alone."  
"He? Away from my house?" Gasps Theodore and Alvin.  
"What am I thinking for? I'm a dimwit zeal! This is not just like even my brother disappear with his bed. There's only one hour left, we need to do something 'bout him. I know he'll blow the fuse if he get back here without welcome surprise. Follow my lead, I got a plan!"

So they set out to head back home to preparing welcome surprise plan for Simon. Dave get in the mind of the kids once convincing for the decorations.

"Hmm. I think I've gone too far, right? We totally want to get Simon back! I'll help you guys."

It's evening night, the street lights were lit to lighten sidewalks, Simon is already on the way back to the house when it looks like he was very exhausted, but insists to do it without gave in to hesitate his life without parents that keep haunting his mind. Once he finally got inside that door, the room is dark. "Hellooo? Anyone home, Alvin? Theodore? Uh, Dave? Where are you?" He looks around. "Look, guys, I'm sorry alright? I'm just try to…" As he finished talking, the lights in the house suddenly turns on with someone shouting "Welcome back, Simon!" that comes from dining room.

Simon feels confident when someone has plan up the welcome party, grieve his tears and hugs Alvin, whimpering harder as he could.

"Alvin! Oh my trustworthy, I don't know what I'm doing after all this time. But it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" He mourned.

"Hey, Simon. It's okay." Lectures Alvin. "Sometimes, I gone too far than you. It IS my fault."  
"Huh?" Simon stops crying. "What do you mean it was your fault?"  
"I just mess with you, that's all. I'm so sad that you are not on my side again and live in the wild forever, right?"

Dave appears behind him, looking little cross. "It's the punishment, Simon. Despite of Alvin's fault, you still need my advice: when you're scorched, you don't need to leave out of the house without my permission! Now, you're going to take care of Alvin's homework for the rest of this night. Understood?"

Simon still hesitates with his apparation.

"Come on, Simon." He lectures. "My family totally would teach you a lesson for stabbed in the back. Only you're gonna do now is to do me a solid. So I can finish that complicating physician homework that'll end tomorrow."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll do with your favor, Alvin."

Morning roses after doing in Alvin's homework duty, exhausted Simon still fell asleep on the seat as Alvin woke him up.

"Oh, Simon? Have you finished my assignment yet?"

"Yes and done." He yawned.  
"Good job for helping me. I have some surprise for you in this memory book that shows I bathe you in the morning routine."  
Instead of appreciating it, he gasps and enrages to him. "What the-?! Why you!"  
"And oh, since you don't respect it, I think Dave is telling you to keep in here in a week. But it's time for you to come and catch meee! Hahahahaha!"  
"Hey, get back here right now!"

It seems that he still playing along with him after bringing Simon back home, safe and sound. It was an embarrassing, but interesting story that he doesn't look like an idiot. Well, it is time we need seat back as we saw them chasing around the bedroom for now…

"**Alvinnn!**"

**_THE END._**


End file.
